Harry Potter and His Sister
by Raven Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry dicovers that he has a twin sister! Harry Potter/OC
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and His Sister

Harry Potter and His Sister

By

Raven Hufflepuff

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter! I am not J.K. Rowlings! I do own Raven Potter!

Summary: Harry discovers that he has a twin sister who is a metamorphamagus.

Chapter One: Raven and Harry

Dumbledore looked at Harry and the Fourth Year transfer student. They were in his office. Two pairs of green eyes looked at him. Harry asked,"Just who is this girl and why she looks like my mum?"

"Headmaster, who is this boy and why he looks like my da?" the girl asked, with a thick Irish brogue.

"Harry, meat Raven. Raven, meet Harry. You're twins." Dumbledore said.

"We're WHAT?" both Potters asked, shocked.

"You heard me, Mister Potter and Miss Potter."

"But why wasn't we raised together?" Harry asked.

"Raven was placed with your father's Irish relatives, the McCarran family."

"Why wasn't Harry placed with me?" Raven asked.

"The blood magic that was placed on him made it impossible for Harry to be raised there with you, Raven."

"Our mother died trying to save me from death."

"Oh, Harry!" Raven said.

Dumbledore looked at them. Raven had dark red hair that she wore long and pulled back into a ponytail and she had those green eyes like Harry's own. She wore the Hogwarts uniform. She was placed in the House of Ravensclaw. She was brilliant and she had to be the second smartest witch in the school. The smartest witch was Hermione Granger.

"Do you know why you were sorted into Ravensclaw?" Dumbledore asked.

"I asked the Sorting Hat to do so. It wanted me to be in Slytherin."

"Yes. Same as Harry." Dumbledore said, "But in your case, Raven, your intelligence was greater than your courage and you were placed in Ravensclaw."

Author's note: So what do you think of Raven? Is she a good character? Read and review, true believers! Excalibur!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and His Sister

Harry Potter and His Sister

By

Raven Hufflepuff

To my lone reviewer: Thanks for the review and I know Raven's ready for all of the Harry Potheads to know her and love her. As to her old school I'll put that in in another chapter!

Disclaimers: See Chapter One!

Chapter Two: Golden Trio

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and the new transfer student from Ireland. "Who's she?" Ron asked.

"I am Raven Potter, Harry's twin sister!"

"We didn't know you're a twin, Harry!" Hermione said.

"And a rather cute sister too," Draco said, coming up to them. (A.N.: I made Harry and Draco get over their feud and become friends. Draco's still the Malfoy prince of Slytherin and all but Harry and Draco are friends.)

Raven looked at Draco. "Hello, are you a friend of Harry's?" she said.

"Yes. I am. My name's Draco Malfoy."

"Hello, I am Raven Potter; Harry's long lost twin sister."

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Draco said.

"Yeah, Drake. That was my reaction too." Harry said, with a smile.

"Hey-"Fred started.

"Harry, who is-"George said.

"The rather pretty redhead who isn't a Weasley?" Fred said.

"I am Raven Potter. I was raised by my uncle Angus McCarran."

The Weasley Twins were turned speechless by the Potter girl's words.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and His Sister

Harry Potter and His Sister

By

Raven Hufflepuff

Disclaimers: See Chapter One!, you twits! Bwahahahaha!!

To my reviewers: Thanks and to the reviewer who asked if Forge and Gred know who Angus is no, they were shocked by Raven's being Harry's twin sister. And I don't think Raven is willing to be Draco's girlfriend. I think Draco's cool for a snake but Raven's too smart for Draco. I'm leaning towards Raven being bisexual. Review to answer who I'll get Raven to be their girlfriend.

Chapter Three:

Raven sat in the Potions classroom and she sat in the first row next to her friend Luna Lovegood who was in the fourth year. To most of the Ravensclaw students they made an odd couple. Luna was known to be weird and an airhead yet very smart and Raven was known to be the salt of the earth type and she had loads of common sense and was the second smartest witch in her generation and the first was Hermione Granger, one quarter of the Golden Trio. They made an excellent study of contrasts, too. Both were rather beautiful and both were not aware of it. Raven had flame colored hair and flashing green eyes that changed hues subtly with her moods. Luna had blonde hair and blue eyes. Raven bobbed and weaved like a boxer when she walked and Luna moved like a graceful dancer when she moved. Raven had a dry sense of humor. Luna didn't seem to have a sense of humor.

Professor Serverus Snape came in. He walked towards the blackboard and he began with," Open your books to page 104." Then he turned to face the class and he saw Raven for the first time. He stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked, totally out of character.

"I'm Raven." She said, monotone. She was a Teen Titans fan and she loved the cartoon. She often used TT's Raven's voice to tease her friends and she was teasing Snape, and she loved it.

"Raven what?" Snape asked.

"My family name is Potter."

"You look like your mother. I knew her."

"My brother told me about you, Professor Snape."

"Miss Potter, I don't want to talk about Mr. Potter."

"Yes. He told me you would say that."

A.N.: these few first chapters are supposed to reveal the characters' reactions to Raven. So how am I doing? Snape is totally disarmed by Raven. I LOVE IT!!


End file.
